1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management system, a document processing device, a document processing control method thereof, and a program for executing the document processing control method. More particularly, the present invention relates to the document management system and the document processing device which execute a document process by using document process history information, and the document processing control method thereof.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, as document data have been digitized widely, a document management system which consists of a document management server for managing the document data, and various client devices such as a PC (personal computer), a printer and the like has come to be used. Thus, a user can access the document management server from the client device such as the PC, the printer or the like, and, by using the client device, execute document processes such as document registration, document acquirement, document update, document print and the like with respect to the document management server.
On the other hand, as the conventional art, the printer which comprises the storage unit for storing, every time a print job is executed, history information of the print job and PDL (page-description language) data corresponding to the relevant history information is disclosed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-330638). In this printer, if a user indicates the print job by selecting one of the history information stored in the storage unit, the PDL data corresponding to the selected history information is read, whereby the read PDL data can be reprinted.
Therefore, if the relevant printer is applied to the client device in the document management system, it is thought that a trouble that a user specifies desired data from among a huge amount of document data managed by the document management server and then designates the specified desired data as print data can be reduced.
However, the relevant printer comprising the storage unit for storing the history information is merely to simplify the reprint process to be executed in response to the operation by an individual user. In other words, the relevant printer is merely corresponding to a local environment. For this reason, even where the relevant printer is directly applied to the client device, when one user (called a user 1) executes the print process with respect to the document data that the user 1 wishes to conceal from another user (called a user 2), there is a problem that the user 2 can acquire the printed matter corresponding to the relevant document data on the basis of the history information and thus the contents of the relevant document data leak.
The above problem can be solved by enabling only the user 1 who indicated the print process to actually execute the print process based on the history information. However, even in that case, there is a problem that, if the user 1 executes the print process for, e.g., shared document data, the user 2 cannot reprint the relevant shared document data based on the history information.
Further, since the above conventional art discloses the method by which the document data subjected to the print process in the past is used for the reprint process, even where a document process other than the print process was executed in the past, the document data concerning the relevant document process cannot be used for the reprint process.